Love Isn't Everything Right?
by Rii-Chan.xx
Summary: SASUXNARU YAOI! Naruto is in love with sasuke. After everything that is about to unfold will his love for him stay strong or grow stronger...?
1. Him

**HELLO people of earth this is my first YAOI! SASUXNARU! WOOO hope you enjoy...HAPPY READING! P.S this is naruto's POV**

Him

My longing for him to touch me hold me just breath beside me burned inside like a vampire's thirst for blood like a lion's Hunger for raw blood soaked meat. How could everyone around me find that special someone yet I'm still dinner for one table for one no companion to share memories with but oh yes there was one person that could make my heart skip a beat in an instant but a boy can only dream….

"Oi Dobe!"

I jumped and turned around to find Sasuke Uchiha looking a scruff like he just got out of bed with a slight cool edge I love that when I always would see him my whole face would light up.

"What!" I blurted in exhaustion "oh what's up with you huh? You look like crap!" "Oh grea-.."

I was stopped mid-sentence because he took one step in front of me and we were so close I could have kissed him but instead he did something else stroked my face and examined my eyes especially as if he could look deep into my soul and my mind and read every thought locked up way inside .

"You haven't been sleeping well Dobe have ya? Is anything up?" he questioned me softly.

"Nope nada no zilcho" he laughed half-heartedly at me oh that laugh deep yet mysterious it makes me want too curl up on the floor or scream "TAKE ME I'M YOURS!" my fantasy was cut short by Sasuke pinching my ear and dragging me.

"etetetete oww man what the hell!"

"You were day dreaming again I wonder about who you were fantasizing about?"

Purred and stupidly I blushed furiously like a little school kid "ahahahaaa so it was someone you were thinking about huh huh do tell"

"I WASN'T FANTASIZING ABOUT ANYONE BAKA!"

"ALRIGHT JEEZE I get it you weren't okay okay. Now let's go were gunna be late if we don't hurry mkay" "oh shit!"

We ran the last mile quickly and we got there just as the bell rang for morning lessons. P.e , French, English, Maths Science and finally lunch I hurried to the cafeteria to get pizza and scanned the room to find gaara I didn't see him but suddenly saw a neon pink blob bob between the crowd and I shouted.

"SAKURA!" the pink blob immerged from the crown too reveal the pink haired girl.

"hey naruto how are ya?" "good "I answered back we found a reasonably clean table and sat down for lunch.

"yummy pizza" I chuckled to myself I felt good the sun was shining and I always felt that if the sun shined it would be a good ay for me how I was so off and so wrong a shadow loomed over me I didn't notice it till a husky and might I add sexy voiced boomed.

"DOBE!" _oh no no no no no no nooooo Why? God Why? Why? Why? Why? _

"So are you gunna invite me to sit or what" I didn't answer but he sat down anyway and I ignored him or well I tried too I was perfectly happy eating my pizza in peace I took an angry bite of the pizza.

"Errr naruto"

"What!" I snapped at Sasuke he looked taken back but continued too stare and he extended his hand towards me and pulled off something on my face.

"Cheese" he chuckled and looked me in eye I felt myself getting hot and sweaty my face flushed a color unbearable to explain I just sat there blushing while Sasuke laughed his head off how embarrassing god!

"Are you finished?" I asked him quietly.

"I'm sorry" he got up from his seat across from me and sat down next too me abruptly he cupped his hand under my chin.

"I said sorry what more do you want you've been like this since this morning what's wrong?" pfff what's wrong he says _WRONG_! _What the hell is right? _I begged for him to read my mind so I wouldn't have to got through this torture this pain I so longed to tell him how I felt too say

"SASUKE UCHIHA I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU" and for him too either kiss me passionately or pull me into a bear hug just something.

"I…I" curse my stutter "hmm are you going to tell me?"

"I…erm…Hmm… Can we go outside?"

"Sure" he got up and I slowly trailed behind him so he could see me or see my eyes as for they would give me away. We walked out of the block and onto a big patch of grass where the garden club have planted flowers everywhere we sat under the school's famous and oldest blossom tree.

"So what is going on with you naruto? I was talking to sakura and she's worried too" WAIT does that mean he was worried too?"

You were worried about me the might Uchiha was worried about me? He blushed a crimson sort of colour.

"Hey! I care what made you think I don't care I've known you for years" this time it was my turn to blush.

" Sasuke Uchiha if someone would hypothetically speaking confess to you what would you do?"

"Confess to me" he whispered so softly im not even sure I heard properly.

"I would well I…. it depends who it was why are you asking me that sort of question anyway?" he looked at me with a questionable look upon his face.

"I said hypothetically speaking that means-.."

"Yeah yeah I know what it means now tell me what the hell is up with you?" he was starting to get pissed off and angry I took a deep breath I was gunna tell him right there and then after many years of me feeling like this I was finally gunna tell him I Uzumaki Naruto aged 17 is going to tell Sasuke Uchiha aged 17 that I was is love with him and have been for 2 years 12 months 14 days 12 hours 30 minutes and 10 seconds.

"I…..I'm….Will….Are…Do…..

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA...HA! im that evil ask Dobe-14 soooo will naru confess or not i don't know ha gomen gomen i lie i joke i joke ^_^ as of right now im writing the next chapter!...**

**Luv Rii-chan xxx  
**


	2. Lack of Confidence

Lack of confidence

**Gomen Gomen minna-san i got writers block then i went to the clothes show which was ab fab ^^ so i'm now over my writers block sorry for the long wait ... Hope you enjoy minnaaaaaa xx Nyaa!**

**DISCLAIMER- Forgot to say in the 1st chapter I DO NOT AND UNFORTUNATLY NEVER WILL OWN NARUTO! just so i don't have to say it in every chapter.. p.s this is naruto's pov till the whole x.x.x..x.x.x then it's sasuke's pov then the next x.x.x.x. it goes back to naruto i just wanted to show sasuke's pov xx Rianna-Chan xx**

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x

"I…..I'm….Will….Are…Do….." I stuttered nervously.

"Well Well Well if it isn't the midget and the Uchiha what's going on hmmmm? a little date? Or…"

I blushed furiously "We were just err...talking"

"Shut it Sai what the hell do you want?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Nothing Nothing I was just wondering what you of all people are doing with that when you could have some of that"

He pointed towards screaming girls with I heart the Uchiha printed on the front and Sasuke face on the back. A wave of pure hatred rose from me.

"SAI! YOU TEM-..."

"O…H….M….Y…G…O…D…I-I'TS…HIM!" The voice screamed.

"SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE!" Voices from all different directions slowly and painfully started shattering my ear drum piece by piece.

"GET HIM!"

A wave of girls in Sasuke t-shirts ran towards me if you had been below it would of sounded like a herd of elephants stampeding ha! Elephants.

*CRUNCH* *CRACK* "OUCH!" I yelped in pain I crawled out of the crowd. I looked for Sasuke but could not see him over the millions of bobbing heads. I slowly walked back into the block up the stairs and into the classroom for once I was prompt and ready for work….

x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x. answers.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"NARUTO" I yelled "NARUTO" no reply. I sighed _I wonder what he wanted to ask me he seemed like he was nervous or was it just me I really want to know…_

My face automatically froze causing anyone to look my way freeze also except one "SASUKE-SAMA!" "SASUKE-SAMA!" "SSSAAASSSUUUKKKEEE-SSSAAAMMMAAA!"

I hauled myself up by leaning against the tree i stretched which caused my top to rise which caused many girls to faint i looked up at the sky and as i looked up a cloud passed by it looked like the dobe _wonder where he is_ was interrupted by that girl ugh how i loathed her!

"You me date tommorow!"

"You me date tommorow pfft when hell freezes over what are you gunna do if i disagree?""

'I will personally make sure your will never have kids you can put that in your pipe and smoke it!"

"oooooo badmannn"

I walked away leaving her standing there while a bunch of girls screamed my name but i chose to ignore them i forced open the door by using my foot it slammed against the wall leaving a dent scrorned in the wall i was pissed off that's for sure i walked along the long corridor looking for naruto i checked nearly every classroom i found him in the last one.

"Naruto!"

He quickly swivelled round to face me the second i saw his face my anger melted he had a bruise on his face, i speed walked over to him forgetting this was a classroom and there were tables and chairs i wacked my shin off of it and cursed myself _jeeze that hurt like hell!_

"Are you okay? what happened to your face?"

He blushed slighty making his eyes seem more vivid to the naked eye.

I took his face into my hands and inspected his face he had 3 small cuts right by his eye and a bruised cheekbone i touched them he hissed.

"I'm fine dobe" he chuckled

"No your not" i replied

The hours past until finally the day ended naruto quickly exited the classroom in a flash i decided it was best to catch up with him i ran down the stairs ignoring people's comments i just saw a flash of blonde just past the gate.

"Naruto!" i ran down the road trying to catch up with him.

"Naruto!"

He stopped at a red crossing _aha gotcha now._

_"_Naruto stop walking so fast would you!" i pulled him out of the crowd of people waiting to cross.

He blushed slighty.

"Oh sasuke it's you" his face stopped looking so surprised and turned into a slight smile _something was on his mind i could tell._

"Come with me to the park let's talk"

"okay but what do you want to talk about?"

I didn't answer him we got to the park and it was empty i put my bag down on a bench and sat down he put his down on the gravel and looked at me.

"Soooo..." i said extending the word

"So...what?" he said with a puzzled look on his face

"What were you going to say to me at lunch?" i questioned him

"Lunch...what oh right err i don't remember"

_Liar!_

"Don't lie to me dobe i know when your lying to me"

"WHAT? i'm not i don't remember and even if i did remember it doesn't matter so drop it!"

"You're still lying to me i want to know come on tell me tell me!'

He growled.

"I SAID DROP IT!"

"NO! not until you tell me"

He growled once more this time with a more hissed sound.

"DROP IT FOR GOD SAKES!"

"NO NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME EVEN IF IT ISN'T IMPORTANT ANYMORE JUST TELL ME I WANNA KNOW!"

He didn't anwser he just looked at the setting sun i sighed the silence carried on for a few minutes...

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

How could i tell him this is just going so wrong we were both getting angry i can't tell him that.

1. I was gay

2. I have been in love with him for nearly 3 years

3. I WAS GAY!

He would hate me forever we could never be friends if i told him and he didn't or never would feel the same way. Were best friends what am i saying how could i live without him i can't having hating me my life would sease to exist if he wasn't around.

" Sasuke i..."

I could feel tears pricking my eyes _how could i tell him he would just hate me HATE ME!._

I ran as far away from him as i could and i never looked back...

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x

**Don't worry minna-san the dirtier yaoi will come but later hehe ^^**

**Me: So sasuke what did you think?**

**Sasuke: **silence****

**Me: Naruto..?**

**Naruto: I like it ! when is the next chapter?**

**Me: i dunno i will make you a deal **

**Naruto: oo a deal spill**

**Me: I will right 2 chapters and might i add very long and post them both on xmas eve how's that?**

**Naruto: That's great a christmas present! ^^**

**That's a promise!**

**Love Rianna-Chan Nya! xx**


	3. Which Side Does My Heart Lay?

**Gomen Gomen minaa-san i got couch potato over xmas so i couldn't be bothered gomen gomen please forgive me though you may not like this chapter it's pretty sad oh and the italics is what there thinking enjoy! P.s sasuke and naruto are 16 so i took the whole american's can drive at 16 because i felt like it hehehe xx p.s This is sasuke's pov**

Which Side Does My Heart Lay?

"NARUTO!" my voice useless against the wind the last sight i saw was his face tearful my heart ached.

"Naruto" I whispered. His blonde hair faded as the misty fog covered the streets.

What was it he wanted to tell me my mind started fuzzing _he's dying no no he's moving to the other side of the world he's moving school he hate's me! NO NO NO!_

I choked he hates me but why i though about it more and pondered my sub-conscious mind rattled inside my brain like a kid who just had e numbers.

"Naruto" I whispered once more.

Tears started pricking my eyes _He hate's me! He hate's me!_

I sobbed and sobbed for what seemed like hours until it got dark. I looked at my watch it read 5:00pm Shit!. I was meant to be home at four.

My house was a 5 minute drive but on foot about 15 minutes because I like to take my time. I walked back to the school and got into my car it's black shiny coat and the leather interior makes it perfect to camouflage in the dark but in the sunlight it was the complete opposite those fan girls could spot me in a instant so I usually walked the traffic was slow and heavy when i pulled up into my drive it was already 5:50pm oh crap please god let me . I walked up to the door and hovered over the doorknob.

*CRASH!*

*BANG!**

*SMASH**

Distorted yells came from my house i forced the door open to reveal my father red-faced and breathing heavily he stomped over to me the ground shook...

"BOY!" He spat spewing saliva all over my face.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? IT IS 5:55PM YOU ARE 1 HOUR AND 55 MINUTES LATE EXPLAIN? He ordered at me.

"I-"...

My eyes stung as my cheek began to swell.

"YOU ARE STUPID BASTARD, I DO EVERYTHING FOR YOU AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SOD!"

I ran up to my room finding it very difficult to see my father's word's echoing in my mind _"Worthless!"._

It was time again. I swore to myself that this would never happen again but like a drugee, i was hooked, addicted to the pain the relief i felt the tinge of blood trickling down my wrist all of it made me feel so so...

I lapped it up carefully tasting every drop of my blood. It had an acquired taste to it but i didn't mind at all besides it didn't really taste of much. I laid down on my bed feeling slightly or somewhat fulfilled but still empty what was missing?

I lay there for hours upon hours hoping sleep would engulf me taking all of my worries away but it never came sunrise started to show a beautiful color as it hit the watch i took from my mother's jewelry box it sparkled and glistened in the light the warmth flowed through my room the outside world seemed so positive.

Sleep never swallowed me up it was now coming up to 6:30am, I decided to stay home seeing as no one would miss me not even him... I groaned and tossed over onto my stomach and repeatedly punched my pillow. I started to drift off into dreamland where one can only hope miracles came true.

Kimi wa ima doko wo aruite

Nani wo mitsumeteru no?

Itsuka hanashite kureta yume

Oitsuzukete iru no?

My alarm went off it was 6 O'clock i decided to go to school that day as it was one of those days where i hardly needed to right anything or do any work.

I dragged myself into a seating position and hauled my body up to stand i shuffled to the bathroom and turned on the shower i hissed as the hot water pierced my scars the water slowly hitting every nerve causing my skin to become a raw red.

Minutes later i stepped out of the shower feeling squeaky clean. I walked into my closet

And picked out my favourite outfit my black jeans a slipknot top with a long sleeved jacket and high tops. I grabbed my bag and keys and went downstairs.

I skipped breakfast and got into the car as i parked up at the school i saw the blonde his facial expression was let's just say not good he looked pissed he marched over to me.

"YOU!" He shouted at me as he poked me.

"Yes" I answered calmly

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU YESTERDAY?"

"Me?" I questioned

"I was ill" I wondered if he would believe me.

"BULLSHIT. BULL SASUKE!"

"I was ill" I said showing my innocence.

"LIAR!" He said bitterly

"NO! I'm not if you will excuse me, i have class to attend".

_Class who the Frick care's about class you have the highest scores in test and you have the knowledge of someone twice your age!_

I turned away and carried on walking...

"No not until you tell me the real reason!" He snatched my wrist a pain soared through my body. I yelped in pain.

"Ah!"

"What?" His spoke his voice sounded as if it had something caught in it. _Strange_

"Nothing it's nothing" I hissed it hurt like hell!

He yanked again putting more pressure on my wrist the pain was excruciating.

I fell on my knees just before I screamed Naruto looked at me with a shocked & frightened face then the colour started to leave his face….

"No!" He hissed

"NO!" He repeated again

"SASUKE! NO!" he choked

I couldn't look at him if I did I would crumble I just looked at the ground wishing it would swallow me up.

"SASUKE LOOK AT ME!" He ordered his voice cracking.

_I couldn't I wouldn't! _

He bent down and grabbed my face forcing me to look at him his teary eyed face.

"Sasuke tell me you didn't" he spoke softly each word sounding like velvet.

I didn't answer he yanked my sleeves up. He gasped his fingers gently traced each scar the further he went up the worst they looked.

"Sasuke why?" He questioned me desperately.

I shoved him away and ran and ran he was calling me but I chose to ignore him. _I can't believe he saw them!_

Tears pouring down my face blurred my vision as I ran home all that was in my mind was he knows what a monster I am…..

**okay okay i'm mean but at first i wanted this story to be pervy yaoi the good stuff then i read more sasuxnaru and how many there were there all unique and so is mine so by making sasuke kind of emo i thought it would be different.**

**until next time **

**Rii-Chan xx**


	4. The One I Crave For

**once again gomen minaa-san i think you will like this chapter it's got alot of awww moments so i hope you will fully forgive me. This is naruto's pov until the x.x.x then it's sasuke's **

The One I Crave For.

"Sasuke WAIT!" I screamed at him I tried to grab him but my hands were too short. Epic fail.

"Sasuke please, please don't go in need you" My whisper so faint I could hardly hear myself say it.

I wandered around the streets of Tokyo not going anywhere yet wanting to be somewhere. Slowly darkness invaded the once beautiful sunlight & the once perfect marshmallow clouds. I settled for yet another perfect set park. I always used to come here, the park had a glass mosaic tiled water fountain the blossom trees created shadows upon the park such beauty. I admired this park as it could comfort me without judging or wanting to know the reason.

My eyelids became heavy I sat down on an old bench. I sighed & forced myself not to think about him but I had no control the only image I saw were those cuts so vivid and fresh looking. I choked my last thought was Sasuke…

A slight humming sound made me come to it was my phone I decided to ignore it; I looked at the time 2:00pm. I suddenly realised where I was I'd fallen asleep on the bench I sat up my legs, arms & back protested I ached all over I stretched as I stood up there was only an old lady walking her dog on the opposite side.

I set off in the direction of the school as it was near my Audi convertible was still there I loved that car it took me 2 and a half years to pay for now it was mine it was chilly considering it was spring. I turned on the engine it purred and hummed as I set off towards my apartment. I fumbled with my keys trying to open the door. I walked in and put my keys in the bowl as I did I saw the picture of me & Sasuke when we were 15 we were at the beach I wanted a picture of us together he protested I always win! _How could he do that to himself?_. Anger and rage surged through me I needed to get rid of this anger so I punched the wall the sound echoed through the apartment it cracked and as I pulled my hand out bits of plaster crumbled off I felt no pain except in my heart.

I cried for what seemed like hours suddenly I stopped I had to go see him to question to comfort him too too…

I arrived at the mansion minutes later I knocked on the door the maid answered.

"Master Sasuke has fallen ill and has requested that no one see him today" she announced yet she still let me in. I couldn't get this far just to be stopped I walked past her.

"But he said no visitors!" She protested.

"He cannot refuse me were best friends" I shouted back she obliviously hadn't been there long. I continued running up the stairs. _Oh god I forgot how many stairs there were DAMN!_

After many minutes later and many sets of stairs I reached him room I paused for a moment just to catch my breath.

"Here we go" I whispered

I tapped on the door lightly and turned the knob the door creaked.

"Sasuke" I spoke softly

The room was dark there was a smell of something sweet in the air beside his bed on the coffee table were two trays of food one of them was pancakes and honey with a glass of orange juice my stomach growled I clutched my stomach I didn't realise how hungry I was I hadn't eaten since yesterday.

He was in bed the blue silk duvet was creased and crumpled I walked over to him and yanked the duvet off of him in one swift move revealing him, his body looked so so fragile he almost looked anorexic his body was pale and you could clearly see his ribs through the skin his hair was sticking up in every direction it had lost it's sheen it's beautiful shiny gloss. In one way or another I guess he really was ill or something along those lines.

"Sasuke" I touched his shoulder he flinched away and turned over my heart started breaking at least if felt that way the sinking feeling when you know that the person you love is hurt and there is nothing you can do about it. I wondered if my heart would repair or if I would turn into a heartless soulless cold person.

"YOU HAVE TO TALK TO ME SOMETIME YOU KNOW I'M NOT LEAVING HERE TILL YOU SPEAK TO ME I WANT TO HELP!"

I sat on the end of his bed and leaned against the back board _god this bed was comfy_i instantly fell asleep…

.x...x...x.x

He touched my shoulder it felt like it stung my skin I instantly moved away and turned around so I couldn't see him when I need him the most I reject him I guess I was cursed. _Sasuke you stupid Uchiha__!_

Pfft like I was going to him like I could he's so stubborn he wasn't going anywhere so I gave up, I did not have the energy to try I needed to sleep.

I woke up and turned on the light my clock told me that is was 2:30 in the morning thank god it was Saturday _what am I going to do_ ? I realised I was in my boxers I grabbed my jeans and put them on I saw him at the bottom of the bed his chest was lifting and deflating he must have been really tired. The position he was in looked so complicated I wondered if he slept like that at home I chuckled to myself. I walked into my closet and looked up at the top shelf and grabbed my spare duvet and my pillow and walked over to him and spreaded the duvet over him I lifted him up and slid the pillow slowly placed it under him I touched his hair it was so soft I sat and watched him for what seems like hours he was such a child gah! Once again my body failed to stay awake...

**Do you like?**

**R & R**

**Love Rii-Chan xx ^^**


	5. The Real Sasuke Uchiha

**Happy New Year Everybody i hope you all had a good day i was babysitting my two cousins it was fine no trouble erm i have no clue when the next chapter will be put up i may and that is a big may put it up on my birthday for sabakunogaara4evr in the very early morning because then im off to tokyotoys london woooooooo! ^^ p.s this is naruto's pov**

The Real Sasuke Uchiha

"Etetetetet" I complained _Ow my whole body HURTS!_

I quickly remembered where I was I carefully crept out of the bed i hadn't even realised that I had a pillow behind me and a duvet covering me I touched the fabric _ahh soft_ it had to be silk he did that I smiled I found my bag and jacket I looked over at Sasuke he was awake.

He looked at me with those beautiful yet deadly onyx eyes he got up and stretched. I was memorised by his perfect abs he looked at me for moment and took a few steps towards me arms out as if inviting me then as he did he stopped he looked sad, heartbroken my heart sank.

Without thinking I walked up to him and squeezed him tight. His arms wrapped around me the second I did so. I felt something hit my head something wet & warm I looked up to see him crying his face always so composed was broken misshapen I hugged him tighter we embraced for what felt like forever..

"Sasuke we need to talk" I looked at him with solemn eyes.

He sighed deeply.

"Where should I start?" he pondered to himself…

"I always thought my life was good or at least okay we were a happy family normal until the day mum left..."

I walked over to him my arms inviting.

"No" he whispered.

"I ignored him & took his hand into mine _Omg I'm holding his hand! _

He continued…

"My father spent many days in his office crying neither me nor my brother could comfort him because he always locked the door. That's when it started when I was about 12. I came home from school one day & out of nowhere he whipped me with his belt I whacked my head against the banister. When I came around he was there looking over me with his belt. I tried to scramble away but he he…ld.. m..e..e..e down and..d rep..e..a.t…dly WHIPPED ME." He choked, stuttered and sobbed.

"Sasuke I…I….." I had nothing to say what would you say so I let my heart do the talking. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Do you remember in late February it was a late winter and we started doing discus? I wouldn't get changed with everyone else and I waited till everyone had gone to change even you? Yeah I got in a lot of trouble for that many after school detentions."

"Yes I remember that day but very vaguely but what has.-... Oh my god!"

"Mmmhmmm I didn't want people to know that I came from a broken family I'm a Uchiha we show no emotion on the outside no matter how crap we feel or for them to even think about it as a possibility."

"Sasuke we have to tell someone like the police then he will be arrested and and…" I pleaded and begged him _I had to do something_ my mind was racing.

"No I can't think Naruto just think everyone will find out all those rumours I can just about handle school and people in general I would hear them whispering and feeling pity for me and what will happen to me I don't know where my mother is so what will happen to me I will go into care for a year and a few months I can't deal with that!"

"But Sasuke isn't there any family other Uchiha's that will look after you? What about you brother itachi?" I question him.

"No!" He hissed. "And what do you mean 'we'?" He asked slyly

"Me and you we are together in this" I said cheerfully as I grinned a cheesy grin.

He smiled at me my heart rate just tripled its speed. I gasped!

"What?" he asked looking panicked and shocked

"I made you smile" I guffawed

"Yeah I guess you did" He laughed so heartfelt.

Then everything went quiet choked sobs filled the room and bounced off the walls.

"Sasuke!" I tried to hug him but he got up and ran to the bathroom as he was running he tripped over a load of packed up boxes named different things like 1 year old, Sasuke 1st birthday, Childhood memories he fell to the floor with a crash.

I quickly ran over to his aid. He was slumped against the wall with one leg propped up there was a gap between his legs I kneeled forward and inspected his face there was a slight graze by his right eye. I reached to touch it his skin was so soft like silk or velvet I traced his jaw line and skimmed over his soft pink plump lips my face got closer to his as I craved to taste his lips. I wondered what they tasted like hot summer maybe something so wonderful it was indescribable he pulled back and blushed inside I was a child running round in circles screaming. His face was so beautiful from the long eyelashes to the jet black silky hair to the pale skin and last but no least the masculine chiselled jaw.

I snapped out of my fantasy by Sasuke voice.

"Naruto!" He gasped looking shocked

"IDIOT! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAND?" His voice was a mix between distress and anger.

I looked down at my hand it was purple and pink with green tinges on the edges it still didn't hurt.

"Huh what…oh I punched the wall" I said sounding monotone.

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Ochibi-san"

"Baka"

"Aho"

"Bonkura"

We burst out laughing. "So where is he now" I asked while holding my breath. "I dunno" he shrugged.

"You wanna stay?"

"Can I" I asked hopefully

"Yes I would prefer you did as I don't want to be alone" he said I could hear the sadness in his voice. Although he was an Uchiha tonight his emotions were seeping through his tough outer shell and it was my doing I was getting through I wonder if he realised that too…

We slept together that night nothing happened but in my mind it did ^_^

**Eh eh eh so what did you think the next chapter is gunna be really sad and so is chapter 6 and 7 and 8 and 9 i may do a 10th yeah and then the sequel which i promise will be yaoi romantic and dry humping perviness please review **

**Love -Chan xx**


	6. Caputured Soul

**Gomen Gomen everybody i was gunna post this on my birthday which was the 8th but i didn't have time and i've been really busy soooo gomen please forgive me wheew this is my longest chapter so you better like it otherwise *holds up fist* happy birthday Sabakunogaara4evr ahh she's knows it's late i got into that meh stage soooo meh ha! lol enjoy p.s this chapter is dedicated to her and dobe-14 is chichi she wanted me to include her i was threated pfft yeah right i threaten her it's true i know where she lives! O_o  
**

Captured Soul

He's my saviour a bright light the darkness tried to take over power me but the blonde never let go. A huge weight had been lifted off me just because I told someone I trust him with my life forever and always.

I walked into the school gate hoping Naruto was there waiting for me he wasn't but sakura unfortunately was.

I doubled over _God that hurt!_

"What the HELL SAKURA?" I exclaimed.

"I said to you I would make sure you never have children"

"Now" she sneered "You will go on a date with me or else!"

"Or else what?" _I had to ask._

"Or else I will make this last year a living hell for Naruto."

I looked at her sharply.

"You wouldn't" I pushed

"Oh but I would after all your such good friends. I will make sure everyone knows what a monster he is such a murderer."

"YOU BITCH I WILL KILL YOU, YOU KNOW FULLY WELL HE'S INNOCENT!"

"Ah Ah Ah ahh naughty Sasuke tut tut tut one more word & I will tell ever-y-one"

"Fine time & place" I mumbled.

"Bella Italia 7pm sharp DO NOT BE LATE GOT IT?"

"Got it" I grumbled.

In the shadows of the school a girl watched the scene knowing full well that Sasuke was not Sakura's but hers.

I dusted off my jeans & grabbed my beg the school seemed deserted mainly because it was early but there was one that could stick out.

"Sasuke! Mornin' we've got the project first" He said unsure.

"Yes we have Mornin' to you too, so how come you're here so early?" I questioned him.

"Ah well I got up to early so I could get here to talk to you." He said sheepishly.

"Oh what about?" I pondered.

"Well nothing really although by the looks of your face something is up"

"Ugh just one word sakura, a few days ago she comes to me out of the blue and says I am gunna go on a date with her and I didn't go so tonight I h have to go. She wants to go to Bella Italia at seven by then it's going to be chock-a-block god I so don't wanna go but when I'm done you can come round I will call ya okay?"

"Uhn" He smiled his eyes gleaming.

The class started to fill as quick as I thought it kakashi-sensei walked through the door.

"Settle down class settle shh" He boomed

"Right today class we are finally starting the project. You can work solo or work with a partner"

"Sasuke..Sasuke"

Naruto tapped my shoulder. I turned around to him.

"Yeah" I asked nonchalant.

"Work with me come on it will be fun"

"Hn" Although my outside expression was bland inside I was glad he's creative and I'm more DIY kind of thing we are the best team in this class.

"Right so would anyone like to pair up?" Sensei questioned

A few hands went up including naruto's.

"Okay everyone sit with your partners and I will write down your names"

"Ano…. Excuse me sensei" The voice spoke softly.

A girl with curly dark brown hair with a tinge of red stood up, she was tall and not many people knew her except me and Naruto.

"Oh sorry class I would like to introduce you to…"He mumbled.

"Ohio my name is Chichi-Chan and I'm 15 and my dream is.."She said slowly with each word getting louder and louder.

I sighed _God still the same Chichi-Chan louder than ever!_

I looked over at Naruto and his expression was hard to describe basically he looked like a frog, his face was puffed out and his once big eyes were now little slits.

"Oh my gosh" She exclaimed and looked over to us

"Oh god" Naruto groaned

"The Uchiha and Uzumaki well I haven't seen you two in AGES.

"So I see you have settled down good luck guys" Kakashi-sensei chuckled as he looked towards us.

Three hours & 23 minutes later…

It was lunch I wasn't dreading anything particular just school although I was top in everything I still hated school.

"Hey um… Can I sit with you?"

Chichi was standing at the far end of the table with a tray in her hand she also had a piece of ribbon it looked like it had been tied around something it was bright purple but when you looked at it closer it had a tinge of sky blue around the edges.

Before I could say anything Naruto said yes and she sat down.

"Ne Ne Chichi where have you been I haven't seen you in what a year"

"Anoo…Eto….My father got a new job so we moved he quit it last month so we decided to move back!" She exclaimed

"Hn! That's great we can be like we used to be ne Sasuke-kun"

"Yeah" I replied unsurely

She sat down with us and it was like she had never left this was the most comfortable I had felt in years…

Next lesson p.e →

As we were getting ready I simply forgot I lifted up my top when suddenly I hit the ground with a slight thud I opened my eyes and there laid Naruto on top of me, laughter roared through the changing room I looked and him and our eyes locked _Was he always so so…_

"Go….Go….Gomenasai Sasuke" he stuttered

x.x..x.x..x..x.x..x.x.

Our lips so close myself restraint failing those plump lips so perfectly shaped that awkward and uncomfortable feeling grew when was the day I was going to tell him that he was all I wanted….

x-x-x-Sasuke-x-x-x-Sasuke-x-x-x-Sasuke-x-x-x-Sasuke-x-x-x

I felt my face flush _He is still on top of me!_

"Naruto" I huffed

"Get off me" The last 3 words shook slowly through the changing room

"Sasuke I can't" He groaned desperately

"Eh what the hell do you mean lift yourself up and move the hell off of me" I needed to calm myself. _I need to get out of here._

"You baka just look" He snapped angrily

I looked down and saw that the button and studs on my belt had caught with his tatteres combat belt

"Oh…right…erm what do we do?" I looked into the eyes of the ocean

Okay let me see ill start to get up give me your hands and I'll pull you up"

I held out my hand's he took them his hands were soft like a baby's skin and tanned that sun kissed look intoxicating.

He pulled and tugged at his jeans really not getting anywhere.

A feeling in the pit of my stomach was brought to my attention it was getting stronger every time Naruto tugged _Strange.._

He tugged with more force and we were free for about 5 seconds but we snapped just as quick this caused me to be thrown back against the changing room lockers. My head slammed against it and his hand wrapped around my head it cushioned the blow.

"Ano….Sasuke my hand is stuck now as well it must be my bracelet"

I groaned deeply.

The squirming and stirring and the closeness between us caused friction the material stroked and rubbed as if taunting me.

Resisting not to groan was one of the hardest thing's my mind was lost in the realms of god knows what. This…feeling was something I had never felt before no type of science could find logic for this and how it felt so good.

"Sasuke" Naruto panted.

Our breath's so close to each other my mind was fuzzing _What am I doing? _

"Stop…Stop..Stop.." I panted

"I can't….i….don't..want…to…" He said breathlessly

Somehow between the sweat and time and moans and groans we had become free yet we were still latched on too each other as if something was..

We broke apart and like all Uchiha's I was forced to compose myself and I did something I regretted I walked away without saying anything except.

"I can't do this not now I'm sorry"

The rest of the day went in a flash before I knew it the day had ended. I walked home when my phone starting ringing. I pressed the call button.

"Sasuke it's Naruto I just wanted to say I'm sorry something err... I …never mind can I still come round?" He said hopefully.

_Whatever had happened it was a mistake and I had to forget immediately !_

"Sure thing I'll call you okay?"

"Un" I could hear the smile in his grunt.

I walked home slowly as I was dreading to go meet sakura but knowing her she woukd punish me if I was late I hurried home if I was late I hurried home by the time I was dressed it was half 6 I got the bus to the restaurant as my suspicions were correct it was very busy as a Uchiha we were 99.99% of the time correct it was like a intuition or like a sixth sense or something along those lines _Where the hell is she?_

I whipped my phone out and dialled her number…

"Hello I'm…coming…taking….shortcut….bye"

The line went dead is sounded really distorted she wanted thjs date yet she was the one who was late. She said shortcut there was an alleyway about 5 or 6 meters away from me. _Hurry up sakura!_

In the alleyway beyond where the moon didn't shine so brightly in those shadows a girl with eyes used to shine like blue roses now they were a black blank pit it matched her cold heart in her world things were jumbled complicated revenge was more torturing until they begged for death whoever messed with her never saw the trouble coming..

Sakura.x..x..x..x..x.

"Damn" I shoved past people and all that was going through my mind was _Shortcut Shortcut Shortcut__!_

There the alleyway was dark but I was late the buildings beside were tall and cast an even darker shadow across the land my heels echoed and bounced off the walls my breathing pace was slowed down _Wait was I even breathing?_

"Bitch" A voice tore the warm night.

"I snapped myself around 180°

"Who's there!" I snapped

"He's mine we belong together he's always gonna be with me HE'S MINE!" The voice bellowed

"What the hell? Who are you? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!"

I spat

"Oh but I do I watch you every day at school your all over him pleading your case it's disgusting maybe even gag worthy he's mine all ways gunna be mine we are destines for each other the starts told me so god told me so but you got in the way you HORE!"

I was forced against the wall my head bounced off of the wall and I swear I heard a crack unlike the concrete slab I saw my who life flash before my eyes I screamed like I have never before I felt the warm breath pass me my instincts told me to attack I gouged at the face pulling and digging my nails into the skin a scream at least 2 octave's higher than mine the stranger was definitely a girl I head butted her pain rushed straight to my head I felt woozy and sick but I will never give up until I win I felt something wet it started trickling down my face _I__'M__ BLEEDING OMG!_

She grabbed me and forced me down on the ground she straddled me and started repeatedly hitting me each blow feeling more painful than the last one.

"I WILL MAKE SURE YOU DIE ALONG WITH ALL THE OTHER SLUT'S IN THE WORLD!" She screamed.

Sasuke...x.

"Ahhhhhhhh" The high pitch scream tortured my ears I covered my ears in hope that it might stop the pain. The sound was coming from the alleyway I ran to into the narrow way and there was sakura.

"Sasuke RUN!" She got up shakily

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SASUKE-KUN I'LL KILL YOU!"

I didn't see the blunt object in the moon light. I didn't hear sakura saying duck all I heard was screaming before the black thick monstrosity took me…

**...ha!****i had to but only a few people knew this was coming because i told them but still a shock to those who didn't know i'm gunna start once this has been published and i see some reviews...just kidding ^^**

**Love RiRi-Chan X3 xx **


	7. The Fear

**Happy valentine's day everyone ^^ i hope you all got something from your partners i got a mokona plushie wooo sooo kawaii . Here is the next chapter after this three more to go originally i was guessing and wanting ten but then when i got into the story i was like no 8 but these are the last chapter's soo to torture you i'm going to leave the cliffhanger. i am dedicating this chapter to C a t a l y st B l o o m and The-MIGHTY-Bush and my other half and my best friends in the world who are like family to me i love you guys Sabs that means you too xx**

The Fear

When you are born your life is perfect you go through so many emotions they can be for the better. We go through experiences and enclose yourself in a bubble or a brick wall the space is small yet large you feel comfortable yet somehow still alone. One word just one word can make me just… No words can really explain something unspeakable many questions run through your head one in general… How do you get out? Hopefully we can answer it in time…

The place was just like space itself pitch black it seemed peaceful yet freighting in ways unexplainable. To my right or left or up or down there seemed to be these floating dots of light I reached to touch them but it disappeared.

"Hey" I said my voice echoing back to me.

As if god himself had known I was stuck here a bright light shone through Satan's pit hole, it grew brighter and brighter so bright I couldn't see then as quickly as it came it was gone.

"Where am i?" I spoke ever so softly.

The room was huge it was as white as white can be there was nothing in there just a wooden chair like the ones they use in school. This room was making me feel sick to my stomach they were no windows or doors escaping was impossible!

I sat down deciding that there was nothing else I could do everything in life seemed hopeless time just felt like it stopped for all I knew I was dead or I heaven I just sat and sat and waited…

"Sasuke!" The voice bounced off the walls.

"Naruto!" I yelled desperately.

Whoever this person was I knew there voice but I couldn't match his voice with the face.

_Damn!_

"Ore! What's happening?"

The room started to change as the bland colour was binned and a lush green started to seep through. The walls were becoming transparent. The view spectacular flourishing green leaves shadowed my face the sky was a perfect shade of aqua blue…

"Sugoi" I said shocked in amazement.

The view was so peaceful and tranquil.

_I must be dreaming…_

x.x..x.x..x.x..x.x..x.x.x

The walk home was long, boring, tiring demo at least I had something to look forward to tonight me and Sasuke. I smiled but it only lasted for a few seconds…

_What am I doing?_

My self-restraint around Sasuke was weakening rapidly each and every day. _Oh my god!_

"Oh shit!"

I had completely forgot about…about. The hear raged through me I'm sure a blind person could see my face or atleast guess what was racing through my mind…

I arrived at my apartment block the 20 storey block stairs were so long I decided to take the lift, the small box of a lift groaned like a o.a.p sitting down I've always said they were unsafe but today I couldn't care less..

The lift pinged as the doors slowly opened the hall was quiet as always the pale orange walls looked as pastal as ever. I opened my door and put the keys in my bowl the sound bounced of the walls.

"Tadaima" I shouted.

Nobody answers yet everyday as a ritual I do. I've always felt the need to be in touch with my inner child so when I was 11 I bought a small hedgehog and named him tiny tim after the character in the film the Christmas carol. I'ts one of my favourite films and he is my favourite teddy.

I flopped onto the sofa and sighed it was effort to get up and retrieve the remote, I sat and stared at the only picture of my late parents red and blonde so bold and bright…

Ah jesus another boring day of school everyone was facing the board…

"Naruto-kun, come up to the board and solve this equation"

Synchronised eyes turned to me I walked up to the board the equation looked simple then the numbers started to turn into letters, swirling u, n, s and hearts they lifted off the board and pranced around the room all of a sudden they turned into red roses and hearts.

"I don't understand GOOOOODDDD" I said in frustration.

*BEEP BEEP

I jolted up from the sofa and looked around bewildered the clock read 9:25pm _Wait!_

"Nine!" I exclaimed.

Sasuke went on a date with sakura at seven surely he wouldn't spend that long with her of all people. _Strange._

I searched my front jean pockets and my back pockets basically I was groping myself.

"Ah where have you gone?" I said worryingly to myself.

My phone was placed on the coffee table in plain sight right next to my wallet and the tv remote.

"Aha there you are" I said gleefully.

I picked it up and searched for sasuke's number and pressed the dial button it rang 18 times before he picked up.

"Sasuke dude you still with the bimbo headed dimwit?" I asked half-heartedly.

"Ano Naruto-kun"

_Ore that isn't Sasuke._

"SAKURA what…wh…at..are you doing with sasuke's phone did you steal it why you little..-.

"Gomen Naruto…k…kun I have some bad news Sasuke-sama is in hospital someone beat him up..." She said quietly.

My jaw dropped open.

"Wh…Wha…WHAT?"

My mind was running SASUKE'S DEAD! Omg oh my god!

"I'm…I'm…err…I'll be there in five minutes top"

"Un..okay..i'm…so…sor.-"

At that point I dropped my phone it smashed to the ground gravity just hated any object. I ran out of my apartment I rushed down the stairs each time missing a couple of them to try and save time. As I made it to the car park I stupidly drooped my keys.

"SHIT!"#

I unlocked the car when suddenly I remembered..

"Oil"

I slammed the door shut and went to the bonnet it popped open and I checked the oil it was fine .

"Few…" I whispered.

_Now hurry! Wait! Where are my keys?_

They were sitting on the passenger seat mocking me.

"NOOO!"

I had no choice but to run. It took me 12 minutes to get to the hospital the doors opened right on queue. I speed walked to the reception desk.

"Excuse me…" I said calmly.

She completely and blanked me useless staff.

"E-x-c-u-s-e ME!"

She looked up at me.

"Yes can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Yes I need to see Sasuke Uchiha immediately what ward is he on?" I took in a deep breath.

"Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha...Sasuke Uchiha ah here we go are you family?"

"No I'm his best friend I HAVE TO SEE HIM!" I shouted in frustration.

I'm sorry Mr err…"

"Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki"

"Well Mr Uzumaki since you have no relation to Mr Uchiha I cannot give you the information you desire gomenasai"

"Listen to me and listen to me good. I will personally make sure that every person feels the wrath of the uchiha's if I don't get what I want!"

"I DON'T CARE I AM NOT GIVING YOU THE INFORMATION"

I couldn't take this anymore I stormed off in the direction of the private wards.

"MR UZUMAKI YOU CANNOT.-"

"FUCK OFF I WILL SEE HIM WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

Aimi Akane…

Hana Haru…

Naoki Natsuki…

"Sachiko, Saki, SASUKE" I said in relief.

There was just one problem there was to big bodyguards standing in the way.

"No scum except family and doctors of Master Uchiha"

A low voice erupted from me and bellowed at them.

"Move out the way or so help me god I will not be responsible for my actions"

"As we said 'SCUM'" He spat the word. I could feel the other man's saliva on my cheek and all I saw was red…

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA..HA i know what happens next keep on reading... ^^**

**Love Rii-Chan xx**


End file.
